


Love Hurts

by Effie_Peletier



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shenny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Effie_Peletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon is in love with Penny but she’s always dating someone else. Finally he decides to move back to Texas.<br/>Inspired by harveysface post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot Shenny fic... Hope you like it.

Ever since the first time Sheldon had laid his eyes on Penny, he knew that he liked her - it was also obvious to him, that Leonard liked her - and so did the whole state of California the way she blew through men.  
But he couldn't help it - although he was very indifferent towards women, especially ones that, most of the time, barley understood the words that came out of his mouth - he found Penny to be, in the least, intriguing.  
She had her ways of doing everything, and in a way that was the only thing that he didn't like about her - it was as if she knew that he liked her, and she knew how to manipulate that - how to push his buttons so to speak, and although he became accustom to the way that she behaved - he couldn't help falling head over heals for her - although he knew she would never reciprocate those feelings, as she was - well, he was - 'not her type'.  
But the one thing that he could never get a handle on was the way his heart ached every time he saw her with another man.  
The way she allowed them to hold lingering looks over her petit waist and fantastic collar bones, those luscious lips and those dazzling eyes. He always envied those who were allowed to touch her - hold her hand, give her hugs and even spend more than an hour just being around her.  
Even though he was torn and tattered and he knew what love could do to people - he couldn't help falling for the girl across the hall. 

The first time he had experienced the 'pain' that he was now so accustomed to was on the first Halloween that Penny had spent in her new apartment. Sheldon knew deep down that a beautiful specimen of female such as Penny wasn't going to be single, however, he didn't realize just how, 'not her type' he really was - until he saw Kurt. The almost 7 foot monstrosity that had the brain function of a Neanderthal that she, used, to call her ex. To his understanding - the word 'ex' meant no longer being with said person - no longer spending time with them, or giving them 'those' kind of looks, or even kissing them passionately. But apparently he had found this out to be wrong - because Penny, was all over Kurt - that was until Leonard decided to go over and 'defend his interest in Penny.' In other words, make a complete fool of himself in front of Penny to make her feel bad for him and send the 'almost giant' home. And although he was glad that he had done that - and he didn't have to view another guy being with Penny - he did have to see Penny being all over his room mate - which, was by his standards, not better - but far worse.  
The second time - he was far more used to it - but this - this was far more painful, he knew that Penny had a thing for Leonard, and the feeling were completely 110% reciprocated by Leonard, but seeing it in front of him - every day, to see how happy he was with her, to see them kissing and laughing and touching. It made him oose with bitter jealousy. And that's not what he wanted to feel - for Leonard was his best friend. And one of the only people he could truly talk to. He did often wonder what it would feel like, but he always pushed the thought out of his mind so that he could mask the pain better.  
The moments that they did spend together were all cherished, and they all filled him with such happiness, such eagerness for something between them to happen. The way she smiled at him so bright - and even though he never though she understood him that well - she always found a way to make him smile, if it was a way of talking, giving him small looks, or even presents. And although there were times when they did argue - not seriously, but they had small fits with each other - but they were always there for one another - if they needed to talk, or if he needed Soft Kitty sung to him. He knew that she would happily oblige, unlike his other friends. When she and Leonard broke up the first time - he was there to help her, telling her that someone better would come along, well as close as he could get to that - which was helping her do a few things, and making polite conversation with her - although he wanted to grab her into a warm embrace and never let her go. The next time it started to hurt was when she started dating a bloke named Zack - she seemed pretty happy with him, until they showed him their laser that bounced off the moon. That night she had come to their door and she and Leonard had - well anyway, it had made him wonder, what would have happened if he had opened the door? Would she have asked for Leonard? Or would they have... experimented? He never quite knew how to act around Penny again, until, the inevitable happened and Leonard and she broke up once more. He often thought he may have a chance but he never knew how to go about even trying to ask for anything. And he also knew - in his heart of hearts, that she loved Leonard, not him. And all the smiles and the wanting to be in their house - it wasn't for him, but for Leonard. He didn't like to accept that - but sooner or later he would have to. And it was all of this, one night, when he was lying in bed that made him think about home - with his mother and his meema. And the decision to move back home seemed to be the best he could think of - as all the heart ache, made it hard to concentrate. "Leonard - I've decided I'm moving back to Texas." Sheldon said, matter of factly as he sat down on his spot and flicked the TV onto BBC America in time for the beginning of Doctor Who. Leonard frowned. "Sheldon, what are you talking about? Why do you want to move back to Texas?" "I have thought about it - and I have decided it is best for me and my study if I do." he stated, eyes fixed on the screen. "Can you turn that off a minute so we can talk?" Leonard said, a little quip in his tone that made Sheldon look at him. "My mother doesn't let me watch Doctor Who - as I am leaving at precisely 10, I would rather I watch it then we talk." he said, eyes going back to the screen. Leonard sighed, padding over to the table, picking up the remote and turning the TV off. Sheldon sat back, eyes now on Leonard. "or we could talk." he huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Tell me - why are you so armament about moving back to Texas?" Leonard asked again. Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I have already explained, It will help me to re-focus on my work, there are far too many distractions here and there is no way that I will be able to reach my full potential." he huffed, looking over to the door and then standing. "I am going to go and pack." he said simply, moving into his room and closing the door behind him. He filled a small case of clothes and a hand held bag with his most prised possessions. The napkin that Penny had given him being one of them. He strolled back out and placed the two bags by the door. Checking his watch he gave another little sigh and then plonked himself back on his spot. Leonard was still stood in front of him, a strange expression on his face. "Right - so you're just leaving, just like that? What about work?" he asked. "I am to video call them when I have found something of import, and I will be sending them my papers." Sheldon explained simply. Leonard rolled his eyes. "Fine - well then I guess you won't be needing a lift into work this morning." Sheldon shook his head simply. "Its good to have known you Leonard." Sheldon called after him as he left for work. 9:15am. Sheldon was leaving at 10 - but he wanted to see Penny - although he knew there was the 'no one knocks on my door before 11 o clock or they get punched in the throat rule'. He went over. He needed to see her. Knock Knock Knock "Penny" Knock Knock Knock "Penny" Knock Knock Knock "Penny" The door opened, a little bemused Penny standing there in a top that didn't quite fit and hot pants. "What do you want Sheldon?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Sheldon's eyes ran over her, a small lump in his throat. "I'm leaving." was all he said. She straightened slightly, furrowing her brow. "When? and when are you coming back?" she asked, her eyes now fixed on his features. A small crack in her voice - as if she was upset by this news. "I'm leaving in 45 minutes, and I'm never coming back." he said simply, looking to the floor and back up. "What? Why?" She said, he tone now filled with concern and something else that he couldn't quite make out. "Its for the sake of my work." he said, fiddling with the sleeve of his top. She frowned, opening the door a little wider and letting him come in. "Talk to me Sheldon - why are you leaving?" she asked, watching him as he sat down in his spot on her couch. He gazed up at her form. The lump in his throat remaining. "You." "What?!" "Penny - no - not..." he paused, trying to think of the right thing to say before she slapped him. He stood. Anger boiling on her face. "I'm in love with you." ... Silence. That was all he heard. ... Deafening silence. And it hurt - more than he thought it would. She swallowed, the anger melting away, another emotion surfacing onto her features. "What?" she managed, another small crack in her voice. He didn't want to say it again, so he let his eyes fall to the floor, his eyes wondering around her toes and ankles. She tilted her head slightly. "Sheldon - " she paused, moving closer to him and placing a hand on his arm. His eyes went back to her soft and slightly confused features. He swallowed. His face serious and slightly worried. She struggled for words, not quite knowing how to answer that. And knowing that there was only - truly one way too answer that. He watched her, tears coming to his eyes, he didn't want to say it, but it was the only thing that had come to mind, it was the wrong thing to say, and he knew that. He tore away from her. "Sorry... I have to go." he said, moving hastily to the door and into the hallway. But she ran after him, spinning him round and placing her moist and soft lips onto his. He tried to pull away, but she held him there, her arms winding themselves around his neck, and his around her waist. Finally doing the one thing he had been craving for such a long time. The broke apart, although their arms remained in the same places. Her eyes searched his features and a small smile came over hers. "Don't leave me Sheldon..." she mumbled, as he pressed their foreheads together. He scanned her - and although he knew that she hadn't said that she loved him back - this was a better thing than nothing. He gave a small sigh. "Penny..." he started their eyes meeting. She put a finger over his lips. "Sheldon, I've dropped the L word too soon in relationships to want to risk to say it now to you - but I want you to know that the feelings I have for you are stronger than any I have ever had for anyone, even Leonard... and I - I want you to know that I - I do... too." She gave him a small smile. He felt his heart flutter at her words. He was breaking so many of his personal rules but for once, he didn't seem to care - the women that he had been in love with for so long just told him, in her own way, that she too felt that way towards him, and that was enough for him. "I guess I should go unpack then..." he mumbled. "Not yet..." she replied, grabbing his hand and pulling her into her apartment, shutting the door behind them. END 

**Author's Note:**

> Any reviews would be nice! <3


End file.
